Pinky Promises
by tiny.sakura
Summary: It took two years for Sakura to really begin to notice Sai. And when she felt it, it was more honest than she would ever like to admit. So let's start back with day 1, and watch an honest and true love story unfold. A 100-word drabble series of my hidden pleasure, SaiSaku with tons of NaruHina. Plus the love of team bonding. Cross-posted on AO3.
1. Ugly

Day 1:

Sakura sighed and leaned against a tree she didn't uproot during her team's training session today. The pinkette gulped her water greedily and smiled to herself when she noticed that Sai and Naruto were bickering with each other again. It seemed that no matter what configuration her team had Naruto was always going to bicker with someone.

She was about to leave when she heard her name come up in their conversation. Sakura froze when she heard the words, "Ugly looks especially ugly today."

She left ten minutes later satisfied with a slight throbbing in her right hand.

* * *

 **Just a series of 100-word drabbles surrounding the much-underappreciated couple, SaiSaku. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Happily Ugly

Day 4:

Ichiraku always held a special place in Naruto's heart and was a staple for every team he was on. So, at another bonding night, their team of five sat together sharing stories from either recent missions or, for Sakura, what had been happening at Konoha's hospital.

"Slow down!" Sakura chastised.

The blonde had shoved so much in his mouth Sakura worried he'd choke. He whined, "how else am I going to beat Sai's challenge?"

"Dickless' rather weak in some areas," came the retort. Sakura was about to protest when Sai spoke again, "you should be happy I gave you your nickname too."

* * *

 **Okay, okay. 106 words isn't _that_ bad, right? I'll work on it.**


	3. Solo

Day 5:

"You have everything that I gave you?" Sakura's voice was laced with worry. Since their team had been formed, Sai had never taken a solo mission. He stayed and trained with them, went on missions with them, and bonded with them. Like there was nothing else keeping him occupied. Sakura was grateful, but it didn't stop her worrying.

"Yes, I have all of the medical supplies you gifted me with," Sai followed his reply with a slightly less fake smile. He'd gotten better, making them more genuine.

Sakura sighed with slight relief, "be careful, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

 **Ahh! This couple is just too cute for words! And yes, I do skip a few days at a time.**


	4. Reminder

Day 7:

Sai left for his solo mission exactly two days ago. It wasn't like Sakura to _not_ worry. He was her teammate and a strong figure of hope in her life. She cared about him just as she cared for Yamato, Kakashi, and definitely for Naruto.

She picked up her patient's chart from the nurses' desk when she noticed a tiny doodle of said patient on the lower left corner of the paper. Maybe this was the sign she needed to know her teammate would be safe.

She knew that he'd be okay, it's _Sai,_ after all.

* * *

 **I'm just popping out these chapters, man! I have 53 chapters planned out so far, with even more to come.**


	5. Wake-up call

Day 9:

Asleep. Dozing. Snoozing.

Whichever word you used, they'd all describe the kunoichi hunched over her desk. Kakashi sighed muttering something that sounded like, _'too old for this shit.'_

Kakashi always knew his favorite little student needed a break from work, but now more than ever, it seemed.

The silver-haired nin knew that she would only take a break if he broke all the bones in her body. And used all her chakra. And was unconscious. And was forced to...

He mused that he could get her a much-needed break. He'd just have to find the loudmouth blond.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about posting this series for sooooooo long. I'm so excited for this now! I'm currently writing ch. 37 and it's honestly a really, really slow burn.**


	6. No time for sleep

Day 10:

Naruto brushed Kakashi off when he mentioned that Sakura had been overworking herself again. She hadn't done that since their adventure to Suna where she saved Gaara and Kankuro. So imagine his surprise when he found his pink-haired teammate passed out on her comfy office chair in the corner, opened scroll in one hand and pen in the other.

Naruto realized he should've paid more attention to his sensei's warning. Haruno Sakura _was_ overworking herself, right into an early grave. He knew had to do something.

Sakura didn't even stir when he carried her home.

* * *

 **I really appreciate reviews, y'all.**


	7. Time For Change

Day 11:

Kakashi called a meeting with Naruto under the guise of treating him to ramen.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about sensei?" It was amazing that Kakashi could hear the sentence through the blond's slurping.

"Sakura," the silver-haired man began.

"Oh yeah!" the slurping stopped. "I had to take her home last night she fell asleep at her desk... again," the last part came out in a grumble.

The jonin hummed in acknowledgment and turned to his former student, a twinkle in his eye, "We need to change that."

Yes, this was going perfectly.

Kakashi: 1Sakura: 0

* * *

 **I have a shiz load of chapters planned out so far.**

 **This'll probably run as long as 200 chapters (possibly more because it's a slow burn.)**


	8. Mission Report

Day 14:

"Report," the gruff voice addressed his subordinate.

"Mission success," a hushed tone replied.

"Were you seen?" the question came out beside a grunt. The elder didn't need to waste his time with something petty.

"No, Danzo-sama."

"Good." Shimura Danzo dismissed the ROOT ninja. His fear seemed to be misplaced. Everything _was_ falling into place.

He would have Konoha pay for his troubles. Soon, his rightful place would be emptied and he would graciously accept the title as Hokage.

The artist had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, he knew what was coming and he dreaded every second of it.

* * *

 **I'm literally living off my own hope here. Reviews will always be loved and much appreciated.**


	9. Unknown 1

Day Unknown 1:

"It's almost time, is it not?" a male voice rang out into the night.

A female hummed in response, they were getting closer to the day where they have to put their plans into action. She tied back her long hair in a high ponytail, it was almost game time.

"You know I prefer your hair down," the male commented. He had always appreciated her natural beauty ever since they were kids. He wished he could go back to simpler times and just be in her presence without worrying for her safety.

She scoffed, "I know."

* * *

 **Who are these people, hmm?**


	10. Health Matters

Day 15

Word travels around at a decent speed in Konoha. It took 18 hours for Dr. Haruno to hear about her teammate's return. He hadn't come in to get a check-up, but she figured that he must be exhausted from his first solo mission since joining Team Kakashi.

As any good friend would, Sakura worries about his health but understands his need to rest. Still, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. He usually came to see her for even small things, from injuries from team training to a headache.

 _'He's probably fine,'_ she just worries too much.

* * *

 **Woohoo! I'm loving this story so much.**


	11. Stupid Hobbies

_Day 17:_

 _Pick a hobby,_ they said. _It'll be fun_.

"Well, they didn't tell me I'd be shit at it!" Sakura shrieked as she took a wider look at her sketchbook.

A tree. A cherry blossom tree. The fucking _sakura_ tree looked nothing like it was supposed to. Sakura cursed when she glanced at her supposed artwork under the light of the sun.

"This' damn near the worst thing I've ever done."

She could practically hear Kakashi's hum of amusement, Naruto's positive feedback, and Sai's judgemental critique. It was his specialty, after all.

Where was he, again?

 _Still not here._

* * *

 **Ugh! Where are you, Sai?! You need to get your check-up done!**

 **Also, sorry this took so dang long!!**


	12. Now is a good time

_Day 18:_

There's a smell of coffee coming from her kitchen. It's so incredibly pleasing to the rosette that she forgets her coffee maker doesn't go off automatically. Sakura jumped at the sight of her odd teammate sitting with a steaming cup at her kitchen table.

"Where the hell have you been?" She did _not_ wake up for this shit to startle her. Perhaps she needs to put a bell on Sai.

"I came to you now, didn't I?" He followed his question with a fake smile.

She wants to throttle him... after she heals that gash on his exposed stomach.

 **XOXOXO**

 **Sai is such a butt. He really needs his ass handed to him sometime soon.**

 **ALSO, super sorry this came out so late! I have to get a new laptop so I've basically lost chapters 12-32. ): I'll be uploading again soon!**


	13. Incredibly Bad

Day 19

"Oh, Ugly," Sai began.

Sakura huffs out a small sigh and allows him to continue his thought. She had finished healing him an hour ago and he stayed to 'bond like a normal person,' as Team Kakashi called it. "Yes, Sai?"

"I saw your sketch. It was a tree, correct?"

Sakura squirmed under his calculating gaze. She cursed inwardly that she shouldn't have left something like that out in living room. "What about it?"

"It was incredibly bad," followed by the fakest grin she'd ever seen him wear.

Green chakra flared and Sai flew out the kitchen window.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

 **I tried follow it up quickly! Hopefully I can keep giving out constant updates.**


	14. Running

Day 21

Sakura arrived first to the impromptu team training which Kakashi called for this morning. She thanked heaven that he'd sent a messenger bird instead of Pakkun as she slept in only undergarments last night.

Green eyes turned towards the direction of crunching leaves and found the jerk. She huffed but greeted, "good morning, Sai."

He returned her greeting and offered a recently learned lesson, "I read that I should apologize when saying something if it makes someone angry."

Sakura smiled softly. Ahh, he was finally learning.

"However, I feel no need to apologize for the truth."

She charged.

He ran.

* * *

 **Wow. Another chapter! Yay! More slow burning goodness. I have up until chapter 137 planned out so far so I have only small ideas to go from there but I have a plan and a goal!**

 **What's your favorite Naruto pairing? Cannon or not.**


	15. 3 Dreaded Shifts

Days 23-24

How long has it been since Sakura was home last? She'd lost count by the time she was wrapping up her third 12-hour shift in a row. Was this even legal?

A yawn escaped the young doctor's lips and she rubbed her eyes to rid them of their sleepy pull. Sakura hummed to herself to try and keep her awake but was failing miserably. She was in no state to go home at 3 am on the second day.

 _'I'll just take a quick nap in my office,'_ the rosette mused to herself.

It was _not_ a quick nap.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! I've been letting some of you know that I have the next hundred or so chapters planned out for you. There's going to be lots of twists and turns so stick with me on this wild ride. I love ya!**

 **-Tiny**


	16. 7 Days

Day 25

When Sakura had woken up for her next shift, she cursed herself for running so late. It was 8 am for god's sake! She slept over 4 hours! The second she walked out of her office she was manhandled by Tsunade and forced out of the hospital doors.

"-and don't come back until tomorrow!" Her shisou shouted as she pushed Sakura out of _her_ hospital.

It was almost a saving grace. Sakura slept until 3 that afternoon, to which she was woken up by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who informed her that she was on a mandatory 7 day leave.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Sakura seriously works too hard. She needs this break. Don't ya think?**


	17. Pure Bliss

Day 26

Day 1 of no work had begun with a refreshing shower and a well-deserved breakfast. Sakura practically drooled by the time she had finished cooking. Lunch had also come and gone after another quick cat-nap.

Afterward, the lovely rosette poured herself some jasmine tea and looked over some new medical texts that she'd been dying to read ever since she found them. This was definitely her much-needed break.

"I could get used to this feeling," she commented to no one but herself.

She would regret those words later that week. But for now? It was pure bliss.

* * *

 **Oh gosh, she really needed a break I suppose. I'm glad she got it!**


	18. For the Stupid

Day 27

On her second day without work, Konoha's rosette finds herself wandering the library in search of a new book. It had been much too long since she had read for pleasure.

Well, the medical texts brought her pleasure, but that was for work and work wasn't allowed on her week off... right?

 _'The psychology section looks rather interesting,'_ Sakura thought. Her slim finger brushed over the spines of books as she read them until she landed on one that reminded her of her teammate.

"Emotions for the Stupid" She deadpanned and giggled out loud.

Some things you just couldn't help.

* * *

 **I didn't want to say "Emotions for Dummies" as that just wasn't as hilarious as "Emotions for the Stupid". LOL.**


	19. It’s so clear

Day 28: Day 3 of No Work

It's three in the afternoon and nothing has changed since two... or since one... or since lunch.

By the fourth hour that afternoon a frustrated pinkette let out a huff, "that's it! I'm done sitting here, doing nothing!" She paced the length of her living room seven times before setting her eyes on the cursed sketch book again.

 _"Trying again, Ugly?"_ Why did she always imagine his voice so clearly?

Inner Sakura growled and forced her outer self to pick up the damned thing and strut her ass to the forrest because, **_"like fuck he'll say that again! Cha!"_**

* * *

 **Holy fuckery is inner _not_ shy about her demands! I could use her in my everyday life, to be quite honest. **


	20. Who’s to say?

Day 29

The fourth day Dr. Haruno was banned from the hospital, her silver-haired sensei called her to a team training session. Perhaps he felt a little exasperated by her constant pestering and surprise-visits, but who's to say?

One minute he's _trying_ to read Tactics, the next he's grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt to keep him from murdering their odd teammate.

Kakashi's lone eye caught his female student's attention and gave her a nod. He'd make sure Naruto got his frustrations out and she'd heal their final Team Kakashi member.

... or kill him without witnesses, who's to say?

* * *

 **I would hate to see Sai die without any screen time. But happy holidays everyone! Thank you for sticking with my story for this long. It'll be one helluva (actual word) wild ride but I'll make sure to bring on the pressure in the new year! Happy 2019 everyone!**


	21. He’s him

Day 30

By day five, Ino cleared up her day to hang out with her best friend, "Forehead, you're one lucky girl!"

Sakura laughed at her friend's sing-song tone, "and why's that, Pig?"

Pale blue eyes rolled and slapped Sakura's hand, almost knocking the dango off of her plate. "You're the one with hotties for teammates! Duh!"

The rosette doctor snorted. "Please! Naruto's like a brother and Sai's..." she paused to think of the correct word, "Sai." _**That was lame.**_

"Come on!" Ino insisted on pursuing the subject, "Sai's a mega hottie!"

Sakura choked on her laughter and tea, " _riiight_."

* * *

 **If Ino snatches up Sai, I swear...**


	22. He's Sai!

Day 31: 6th Day of No Work

Sakura slammed the cabinet door for the fourteenth time since she woke up three hours ago. Waking up at four had its advantages. She got some exercise and training in, which was good. It was only 0700... what the hell was she going to do now?

 ** _'Do you ever think about why you're so angry?'_** Inner Sakura threw her previous chain of thought out the window.

 _'Why then?'_ Sakura played along.

 ** _'Ino-Pig said Sai was cute. Sai, for fuck's sake!'_ **She barely remembered that.

"He's our teammate!" Sakura was acutely aware that she spoke out loud. "It's nothing!"

 _ **'Suuure.'**_

* * *

 **Inner is such a pain in the butt sometimes! Please review, y'all. I get lonely.**


	23. 4060

Day 32:

On her last day of vacation, Sakura woke up at 0300 with an ANBU at her window. Someone needed emergency surgery after a mission went sideways. Sakura ran towards the hospital at break-neck speed. If they had to call her in, then that meant Shisou and Shizune were both busy. She cursed the ninja who attacked her comrades.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata's hurt! You have to save her!" She ran past her best friend's cries and steeled herself. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best.

Hinata had a 40/60% chance of survival.

This was going to get messy.

* * *

 **And the NaruHina love begins. :)**


	24. Tears Spilled

Day 33:

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow, walking into waiting room where she knew she'd find Naruto. She tapped the blond's shoulder, when he didn't respond she squeezed lightly.

Blue eyes opened and looked into her green ones with desperation and hope. "Is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Sakura nodded tiredly and received a bone-crushing hug. "You can see her tomorrow morning, she's still recovering from surgery."

Tears threatened to spill from the whiskered teen, "I don't know what I'd do without you two..."

 _"Haruno-sama! Report to surgery room 4 immediately!"_

She ran.

* * *

 **Not really how I wanted this chapter to turn out but I had to make sure that you guys knew that Hinata was okay!**

 **Also, I'm sick and have measles... I was vaccinated YEARS ago but I somehow have it now? Ugh!**


	25. What Sakura Wishes

Day 33:

After her second surgery in a row, Sakura could feel her reserves dip to a dangerous level. Emerald eyes felt heavy and were half lidded. She leaned on the wall, barely able to stand on her own.

A man cried in relief that his wife would, now, survive thanks to the young doctor. A soft tug on Sakura's lips left her feeling inwardly giddy.

 _She_ did that. _She_ wasn't _useless_.

Dr. Haruno hummed softly. She wished she had someone who cared about her like Naruto and Hinata, or the husband of Kaneko-san.

She just didn't want to die... _alone._

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for your concern. I am fine, although I'm still really itchy. I've been kind of isolated since I'm contagious but don't worry! I whipped out this new chapter for ya. Check out my other short-chapter story "Strings and Things" I'm sure you'll like it since certain characters make certain couples. Just a small hint. (:**


	26. Envy sucks butt

Day 36:

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Dr. Haruno greeted softly. It had been three days since her surgery and Hinata had been asleep, recovering, most of that time.

"G-Good morning, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted just a bit softer.

"Naruto-kun's been visiting you," Sakura began. "He was really worried about you, you know."

Hinata's face reddened to a degree that Sakura never thought possible. The raven-haired teen sighed sweetly, "h-he did?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, trying not to make too much noise, "he really cares about you."

The warmth that filled Hinata to the core was one that Sakura envied with vigor.

* * *

 **Poor Hinata-chan! She loved him her whole life, you guys! She's finally getting her chance! Ahh!**


	27. Good or Bad?

Day 37

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, happily. The three younger members of Team Kakashi waiting at their meeting point for today's training session.

Sai had a slightly tense expression on his face, Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice his emotions clearly written on his face. "What's up?" Did she need to be worried too?

"Sasuke's coming back!" Naruto cheered. "He's coming back to us!"

Kakashi arrived an hour later and confirmed the news Naruto was so exuberant to share.

The two original members of Team 7 were excited.

But why wasn't she? Why did this knot inside her make her so... uncomfortable?

* * *

 **Poor Sakura. She's got some conflicting feelings there. They all wanted Sasuke back at one point. Sakura's heart is changing. But is it for the better?**


	28. Filler 1

Unknown

In another life, maybe he could've been a simple painter. But in this life, Sai knew that he would always end up the one Team Kakashi would hate the most if he were to complete his Master's orders. The youngest Uchiha was willingly coming to Konoha- that made his Master distraught. He had never seen Danzo-sama like this.

In another life, maybe he wouldn't have to face odd feelings and go straight for the kill. He could possibly paint the girl who haunted his dreams with her true colors, without having to watch her fall apart behind the hospital's building.

* * *

 **Aww, I love that Sai is getting emotions! It's so cute to watch. It's also hard to write Sakura during this time, she's feeling odd and facing truths she doesn't want to.**

 **This is just kind of a filler chapter but I felt like I needed to post it.**


	29. Burning

The afternoon of Day 37

Sunshine was supposed to feel good on skin. On Sai's pale complexion? It burned. Maybe, it's best way to describe the feeling in his chest and abdomen. _Burning._

Since he'd been placed on Team Kakashi her reactions have been somewhat predictable. He expected her to be _happy_ about her former teammate's return. Perhaps he needed to return to his books.

Nowhere in his research or his reactions with Team Kakashi had led him to the conclusion that Sakura no longer cared about the Uchiha.

After watching her stare at tomatoes for 15 minutes, he was curious if she was still... unchanged.

He knew his assignment. He would receive the final wording tonight.

An odd feeling gnawed at him that wanted to ask for forgiveness from his team, especially from one person. Even if they didn't know how to feel.

* * *

 **Extra wording on this chapter! I just couldn't agree on what Sakura's reactions could be and how Sai could receive them. I hope I didn't make you wait _too_ long.**


	30. Unknown 2

Unknown 2

Across the village crouched a male, hiding near training ground 7. He smirked when he felt his female companion shushin beside him, sitting casually on the branch above him. Her legs dangled gently as she gave her report, "it's done."

He grunted in satisfaction, "you seen?"

She tsk'ed, he should've known better than to question her. His eyes found hers nonetheless. "Cast a genjutsu just in case."

The male nodded approvingly.

"However," she began, " _he_ might have seen."

Her male partner snorted a laugh, "pray you were good enough."

She hummed satisfactorily. "If not?"

That part was left unsaid.

* * *

 **These mystery people make big changes, man. About Sasuke... he'll be shown soon.**


	31. Silence

Day 40

The only reason she comes to team training today is to work off her nerves that built up when Kakashi-sensei had confirmed that Sasuke's on his way back... and Tsunade has to deal with the mysterious death of councilman, Shimura Danzo.

It's punch, kick, throw, anger, punch, destruction, battle cry, and repeat the process over and over again.

Naruto doesn't seem to notice her frustrations, joking that, "Sakura-chan will be happy to have _her_ Sasuke back again."

In all of the chaos of the training, no one notices Sai's unusual silence. Not that he wants anyone to notice, anyway.

Right?

* * *

 **So who do you think actually took out Danzo? The mysterious couple or Sasuke?**

 **PS: sorry about the late upload! I'm trying to update this on Tuesdays and Strings on Fridays but for some reason, they always seem to be slightly pushed back.**


	32. One rock at a time

Night 42

The pink-haired doctor wiped the sweat off of her brow, finally relaxing from the second surgery that night. Ino stopped by at the start of her shift, bringing Sakura's favorite tea from the shop across the hospital.

She took a sip and sighed, looking out at the moon above. A quick look at the outside entrance doors, green eyes spied pale skin. He never went to the hospital willingly. With quick steps, Dr. Haruno reached the entrance doors. She peeked at the bench he was sitting on, noting he wasn't there.

However, she noticed a small white rock where he was before.

* * *

 **Look! A rock! I love small rocks, especially those with meanings. Haha, just keep reading to find out what it is.**


	33. Without me

Day 43

On her last day in the hospital, Sakura went to visit Hinata. "Hinata-chan, it looks like you're all set to go," her smile, soft. "Naruto-kun is on his way so he'll be here to pick you up soon."

Hinata blushed softly, "he is?" Her question, so innocent and cute.

Sakura had to resist the urge to squeal like a fangirl. She rooted for this relationship for _so_ long.

"He's lucky to have you." Hinata blushed again.

" _Someone_ is lucky to have you, too, Sakura-chan." Hinata giggled.

Sakura was just as dense as Naruto sometimes and Hinata wouldn't spoil it.

* * *

 **Ahh, poor Sakura-chan! She really has no clue, does she?**


	34. On her own

Day 49

On this brilliant day, Sakura wandered about the market in search of groceries. Accidentally bumping into someone, she berated herself for not paying enough attention. "Oh! Ino-pig!"

Ino huffed at the nickname, "Sakuraaaa," she whined. "I can't find Shikamaru."

"Did you check the hospital roof?" That's where he always was when hiding.

Ino facepalmed. _Duh._ "You don't know what it's like not seeing your teammates for a while."

Sakura was perplexed and frustrated. Her team had a team-training _without_ her... _again_. So she truly understood.

"Every team's different, Ino." She couldn't confess her frustrations out loud.

Not to Ino, anyways.

* * *

 **Dammit, Team Kakashi! When will you learn to include your medic?**


	35. The opposite of included

Day 52

It hurt to think that her team didn't try to include her in their training. She was _off_ that day too. She sat down in one of her craters for a water break, leaned back, and huffed at her frustrations.

So what if Ino's team didn't hang out 24/7? At least all of their team members stayed together. _Great_ , now she sounded bitter. Didn't it occur to Ino that Sakura was now chief medic, barely having time to herself? Obviously not.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Sai in over a month. She smiled softly thinking about that goof. She missed him.

* * *

 **A little extra wording, can't do any harm... right? But yay! Sakura is thinking about Sai!**


	36. Everything is Wrong

Day 55

Tired beyond belief, Sakura walks into her apartment leaning heavily on her cream-colored walls. Two double shifts in a row tired her out more than normal as there were five scheduled surgeries and one emergency one at the very end of her second double shift. 48 hours spent within the hospital walls drained her chakra thoroughly.

Dr. Haruno collapses onto her couch with a huff, immediately falling asleep.

A masked woman tsk's Sakura's unlocked home and locks the door she so easily walked in through. Her mission: check Haruno Sakura's eyes. She hisses at her findings.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

 **The unknown people make another appearance! Just what are they up to?**


	37. Unknown 3

_Unknown 3_

The male watches his female partner silently, sitting across from his perch on a branch in a tree outside of an apartment building. "How is she?" His voice is low, perfect for the dead of night.

His female partner huffs in frustration, "she has no protection set up. She's completely vulnerable without us and she's used up most of her chakra stores."

His charcoal eyes roll. _Stupid_ , he wants to call her, but that stupid girl is their mission.

"Her eyes," she continues softly, "they've already begun changing."

" _Shit,_ " he curses.

Everything is happening much too quickly for their taste.

* * *

 **Who exactly _are_ these mystery people? And what do they want with poor Sakura?**

 _ **R &R!**_

 **-Tiny.**


	38. Use the deadbolt, dammit!

After tossing and turning all night, Sakura grumbled and rose at- _wait! Was that the time?!_ The clock read 1100! She roughly pulled open her bedroom door to find her team (two of them) napping in her empty apartment.

Only Kakashi-sensei bothers to crack an eye open, "didn't even deadbolt the door last night." _And had no traps set up,_ he implies.

She grumbles out a _'fuck'_ and retreats back to her room to change her clothes.

When the rosette comes out again, Naruto's laughing at something Kakashi-sensei said.

"What?" Sakura growls, knowing it was about her.

Naruto grimaces. He's dead.

* * *

 **I swear, sometimes the boys just like to pick on her. I'm so happy to have another chapter out though! I like all of the suspicions you guys had with the last chapter!**

 **To make things simple: Yes, something is wrong with Sakura and hopefully, she can figure it out soon... or maybe not. Only I know *insert evil laugh*.**

 **Read and review!**


	39. I wish

_**Day 60**_

It's a beautiful day in Konoha with birds singing and the sun shining. Sakura smiles fondly at all the couples walking by, holding hands, leaning on each other, in love...

As she walks by Ichiraku on her way to the market, Sakura spies Hinata and Naruto sitting together at the far end of the counter. Hinata has a beautiful blush on her face and appears to be giggling at something her knuckleheaded teammate said, judging by his wild hand gestures.

It's at that moment that she wishes she had someone like that.

Best not to disturb the new, happy couple.

* * *

 **Awww! NaruHina falling in love. How sweet. But dammit Sakura! You have a great guy who is so quirky but soooo easy to love! Ahh!**


	40. Waiting

_**Day 62**_

Sakura's on her way home from having lunch with the girls when she decides to walk into Konoha's open tea gardens. It's a lovely picturesque place.

She's walking along the pathway that leads to the wisteria canopy when she sees Sai casually sketching on the stone bench across her way.

They hadn't talked in a long time, only seen each other in passing. Well, she did, but he seemed confident to ignore her.

Still, she smiles at the sight of him concentrating on his, no doubt, beautiful work. He'll come and talk to her when he's ready. He always does.

* * *

 **I'm really kicking myself in the behind by not getting to write out beautiful SaiSaku relationship feels. Bare with me as my tiny heart breaks.**


End file.
